The invention relates to an airplane passenger seat row.
In conventional airplane seat rows, when it is desired to convert seats with a different width or different spacing the entire seat row usually has to be replaced. Thus, for example, when the number of seats in the business class of the airplane is increased, the number of seats in the economy class is reduced. Of course, it is not difficult to exchange a seat row, because only the feet of the frame of the seat row has to be released from the rails in the cabin floor. Nevertheless, a lot of time is consumed owing to transport of the seat rows. The necessary storage of such seats is also expensive.
A known airplane seat row of the aforementioned kind (EP 0 530 900 A1) enables a significantly taster retrofitting of the airplane cabin. Owing to the design of both seat cushion carriers and sections of the seat backrests as components that can be slid relative to each other in the direction of the cross members of the seat rows, the seat rows no longer have to be replaced by other seat rows during a retrofit. Rather the retrofitting can be done by changing the seat rows themselves. Thus, only the moveable components are slid and the backrest of a center seat, which is situated between two laterally adjoining seats, is modified in such a manner that in a position, in which there are a reduced number of seats with increased seat width, the side sections of this backrest are added to the backrests of the laterally adjoining seats and that in the other position, in which there are a larger number of seats of normal width, these side sections form together with the center section the backrest of the center seat. The side sections of the center backrest can be connected to the backrest of the laterally adjoining seat or the center section of the backrest of the center seat in this prior art airplane passenger seat row by means of a bolt, which can be slid longitudinally in the displacement direction of the components, for which reason the connection is only shape-locking in the swivel direction of the backrest.